


Now I Watch As Tables Turn

by Sunshinecackle



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: F slur, Gay, Henry’s Possessed by Pennywise, M/M, Slash, Vague Gore, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Vic should have known better than to betray him.





	Now I Watch As Tables Turn

**Author's Note:**

> I figured that I could try and write something for IT again, now that things have kind of calmed down. I hope you guys enjoy, I know I will! A bit vent-y, but that’s okay. I’m alright, don’t worry.

“You know I saw you, don’t you?” Henry’s voice was almost shrill, though the baritone of his yelling kept him from sounding too much like a harpy. “You're not slick, Vic, I _saw_ you talking to those-- Those losers!” Hocking a loogie, he spit it at Vic’s feet, not afraid to hit him with it but knowing better, somewhere in his mind. Vic was his friend, his _lover_. That was why this betrayal hurt so badly.

“I… I _had_ to warn them! Henry, you’re-- You’ve changed.” Vic almost pleaded, taking a step forward into his lover’s space, “I can’t just sit by while you-- While you kill people!” 

He hadn’t quite expected the fist to his eye, hadn’t had time to see the lightning quick motion that sent him sprawled to the floor of Henry’s bedroom.

“Shut up, faggot.” The word dripped venom as Henry’s eyes narrowed dangerously. His hand still balled in a fist, he let it fall to his side. Some part of him yelled to stop, but the part of him that wanted revenge was stronger, kept him closing in, all rolling shoulders and quivering desire, like a starved predator cornering prey. Vic scooted back, holding his bleeding nose with one hand, until his back his the wall and his blood ran cold. 

Would this be it? The last straw, Henry’s breaking point? Vic had watched helplessly as his lover had descended into madness. He should have done something sooner.

Upon cornering Vic against the wall, Henry hesitated for just a second. The fear in the other’s eyes, he recognized it. It was how he felt when his father did just this to him. Lunging with all the grace of a newborn moose on roller skates, he shoved their mouths together like maybe that might awaken something inside him, anything to keep him from those thoughts of Vic’s blood coating his skin.

When the kiss broke, leaving Vic’s lips bruised and puffy, Henry pointed to the door.

“Go. Now.” 

Vic didn’t need to be told twice, scrambling to his feet and running like his life depended on it. It very well might have, and as he left Henry’s house, he knew that he had to be an example to the Losers Club. They had to know what Henry was doing. It was only right.

**Author's Note:**

> This took too long to write, but part of that was I had stuff to do. xD I hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Prompt: **Turncoat** \- A person who changes to the opposite party or faction, reverses principles, etc.; renegade.


End file.
